


On Roads, Regrets and a Ring

by softfornasejun



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Stellvester "Stell" Ajero, Exes, Fingerfucking, KenTell uwu, M/M, Midnight driving, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naiyak ako rito sana kayo rin, Rimming, Top Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfornasejun/pseuds/softfornasejun
Summary: Stell is caught in a situation where he meets Ken again, the last person he wants to see.A/N:This is purely fictional. Sorry for wrong grammars and such. And, don't expect too much *cries*.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	On Roads, Regrets and a Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@KENSTELLATION PH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40KENSTELLATION+PH), [7hemasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7hemasquerade/gifts).



💍 Stell's POV

"He's here now, Ma."  
"Sorry, anak ha. I have to do this."  
I sigh over the phone, "Okay lang ma. Concern ka lang sakin kaya mo 'to ginawa."

The car window pulls down, revealing the last person I wanted to see.

"Sige ma, maya na lang po."  
"Ingat kayo. Pero, Stell, baka may chance pa ka—"  
"Ma," I hear her hoping sigh, "it's been a year."  
"Sige anak hindi ko na ipipilit. Ingat kayo. Bye."  
"Bye ma."

I end the call, walk towards the car, open it and sit beside the driver.

Sa dinami-rami ng mga friends kong may kotse, ngayon pa sila naging hindi available. Lahat busy. Tanging itong pinaka-ayokong makasama at makita ang susundo sa akin. It's not that we're enemies or rivals. We were exes. Exes that supposed to be happily married one year ago.

"Don't expect that I still love you because I fetched you. I just can't say no to Tita."

The feeling is mutual. I thought. _I am not expecting anything from you too._

"Wear your seatbelt. Huwag mo nang asahan na isusuot ko sa'yo 'yan."

_Seatbelt your face._

"I should have a sleep rather than be with you eh. Imagine my flight going back here is 16 hours, and I haven't gotten sleep because I have to fetch you."

Edi sana natulog ka na lang. May choice kang tumanggi, _gago_.

"It's been a year, but you're still like this? You still can't stand on your own?"

 _Tanga._ You're the last person that I'll ask for help.

"Si Josh daw huli mong kasama sabi ni Tita. Bakit hindi ka inihatid?"

_Syempre ano ako pabigat 'don?_

"Hindi ko ineexpect na bababa sa ganyan ang level mo. Ano kayo fuck buddies? After masarapan kanya-kanya na after?"

 _Fuck buddies?_ Ni hold hands nga we didn't do eh to have sex pa kaya? Ang polluted na ng utak ng taong 'to.

"God! I am starting to hate my life choices."

I close my eyes. _That's it._ I'm done being quiet here.

"Stop the car."

I know he suddenly looks at me. I can feel his gaze.

"Pakihinto na lang d'yan sa tabi."

He looks back in front. He was completely ignoring me.

"Ken, stop the car, please."

"Why would I?"

"Because I annoy you? You're annoyed with my presence."

I really hate when our conversation turns into something like this.

"Just stop the car somewhere. It's better for me to walk on dark kaysa makasama ka. I am sure mas okay din sa'yo 'yon, diba? Nakakahiya naman, kakauwi mo lang galing New York and I am here annoying the hell out of you."

"Just sleep. Ang arte mo, kainis."

I clench my fist tight. I know I'll be emotional, but I didn't expect na ganito kabilis. _Ni hindi ko na alam kung galit, kahihiyan o awa sa sarili ang nararamdaman ko eh._

"It's just a prank, but you're treating me now like trash. Parang diring-diri ka sa'kin. Every word that you'd said a while ago," I shake my head and look at him, "ganyan na ba tingin mo sa'kin? Throwing our five years relationship so easily? Pinagpalit mo yung five years natin sa isang gabi," I pause, _tears... tears... tears... please not now_.

"Did you ever love me? Or is it true na our relationship was a product of your friend's dare? So when you see that as an opportunity to break up with me, you grab it?"

The car suddenly went fast. I startled. "Hey, don't drive fast!"

"Sino nagsabi sa'yong hindi kita minahal?" he's talking back and he's mad.

"Sobrang mahal kita. Mahal na mahal."

He steps on the gas pedal, then the accelerator.

"Ken, slow down!" I keep looking at him and on the road.

"Sino ba namang hindi mababaliw sa video na 'yon?"

Our eyes met, and I shiver; he looks so mad. _Para siyang bulkan na mage-erupt._

"Ikakasal na tayo two weeks mula noon tapos makikita kong nagla-lap dance ka kay Josh? Kay Josh pa na karibal ko sa'yo noong college?"

"But that was a prank!"

He steps the gas again. _Oh, God!_ The speedometer turns to 110 km/h.

"Ken! Ano ba?! Bagalan mo pagpapatakbo mo ng kotse baka maaksidente tayo," I hold his hands on the steering wheel, hoping that he will slow down.

"I knew that was a prank, but it's too late!" he punches the horn, earning a loud honk, "I said so many disgusting words to you! I was so ashamed, so I left. And that was the big ass mistake that I made."

I can't understand him. I am too focused on thinking about what should I do to calm him down. To slow down his driving.

"If I didn't leave, sana masaya tayo ngayon. Sana kasal na tayo ngayon. Sana may pamilya na tayo ngayon. Sana ikaw una kong makikita paggising ko sa umaga at huling hahalikan sa gabi. Sana hindi ako ganito ka-messed up ngayon."

The car suddenly stops, and I bump my head hard on the upper glove compartment. _Shit, I am not wearing my seatbelt._ I touch my forehead, _tangina ang sakit_. I look at him and ready to yell back again, but he cups my face and checks my forehead.

"I'm sorry. Saan masakit?"

Is it weird ba if I cry? Because I feel like crying. His soft hands cupping my face, his genuine eyes glint with worries. _I miss this._ I miss everything about him.

"I miss you, Ken," I almost said in a whisper, afraid that he won't feel the same way anymore.

Which I am wrong as he pulls me into a hug, a tight warm hug. "I miss you too."

 _Snap._ I am bawling. I am saying words of regrets while crying, which he hugs me tighter. I am crying like a baby. A total mess right now— tears are flowing non-stop, and I am trembling in his arms. His hands on my back starts to calm me, occasionally kissing my left cheek, my neck, _basta,_ whichever part of my body that his lips can reach. _He still knows how to calms me._ He continues doing that until my tremble slows down, my tears are gone, and only sniff can be heard.

I close my eyes when he pulls me away. I don't want to see his eyes. _Ayokong makita kung ano na ako ngayon sa paningin niya._ I shiver when his lips kiss my left eye, then the right. I slowly open my eyes, and I see a pool of tears on the side of his eyes. _He is holding back his tears._ I look down then I see his necklace and a familiar ring as a pendant.

In a trembling voice, I ask him, "I-Is that our ring?" then I look up at him.

He smiles bitterly and nods.

I smile too. "I also wear mine," I bring up my right hand, "I never remove this. I am still hoping," my eyes unconsciously wander somewhere, and it stop on a small box. My heart suddenly pounds. I gulp. "Is that a," I don't want to say the word, so I just point it to him.

He looks where my finger is pointing, and he replies to me with a shock expression. _Hindi ko ba dapat malaman 'yon?_ Damn it. I feel like crying again.

He takes the small box and plays it in his hand, "Yes. It's a proposal ring. I am going to propose to someone," he said somewhat happily.

He smiles. _Ken smiles._ This is the first time in a year that I see his smile. His smile where his eyes smile and his teeth are showing— he looks like a happy kid. I try to smile, I really, but I can't help but to feel sad. _Hindi na ako ngayon ang kasiyahan ni Ken._

I look away and put my seatbelt on. "I'm glad that you have moved on." Heck, I am here still waiting for the day you will come back so I can explain my side. And I think that doesn't matter anymore since you are going to get married to someone.

"Hala! Mag-o-one na. Tara na, Ken. Pakihatid na ako sa condo," I look on my right, looking on the dark side of this highway, "para makapagpahinga ka na rin," I sneakily wipe the tear that escape on my left eye.

He didn't say anything. I don't know what face is he making right now. Is he happy? Sad? Sigh. _Of course, he is happy. Ako na lang ata ang hindi masaya._ I close my eyes. Self, stop thinking things muna. I open my eyes. I need to get to my condo and cry my feelings out. This is too much for an hour.

💍

Wind residences, Tagaytay City.  
Once I get out of this car and left, I should also leave my undying feelings for Ken. Wala naman nang kwenta kung patuloy ko pa siyang mamahalin. Our story has ended. Maybe, I could book a flight somewhere? _Perhaps I could find the right one there._ Or should I kill myself? Nah, that's bad. Nagagawa ko pang mag-isip ng ganito pero for sure pagdating ko sa condo, pagkapasok na pagkapasok ko, tatawag ako kaagad kay Paulo at iiyak sa kanya. Tangina, lagi na lan—

"Stell, we're here."

 _Oh._ Napahaba pag-iisip ko.

I take a deep breath before I look at him. "Thanks for the ride, Ken," I extend my hand, "Good luck sa proposal. I am sure magye-yes siya," then I smile. _I hope he didn't notice that it was fake._

"Sana nga," he said.

I am about to take my hand back when he holds it tight. I confusedly look at him, "Bakit?"

He slowly let go of my hand, "Kasi," he looks at his dashboard digital clock, "It's two am, and I don't want to drive. I am quite tired and sleepy," he scratches his nape, "I am hoping na pwedeng makitulog? Kung pwede lang naman."

Crap. _Madedelay pa yung pagdadrama ko._

"Sure," I smile awkwardly, "After all, it's all my fault naman kung bakit ka pagod at inaantok eh. Shall we go inside?"

He nods.

💍

 _Bubuksan ko lang naman yung pintuan ko bakit hirap na hirap ako?_ I look at Ken. His eyes are trembling. _Bakit ganyan 'yan?_ I sigh as I open my front door.

I remove my shoes and leave them on the shoe rack near my front door. I slightly look at him, and he is doing the same, removing his rubber shoes. I walk further and open the lights. A cold breeze suddenly touches my skin. I just realized. _Crap._ I haven't removed our pictures together. What should I do? I close my eyes, _nakakahiya_.

I quickly went over, and I put down all our pictures in the picture frame. "Sorry, hindi ko pa naaalis. Don't worry bukas tatanggal—"

I abruptly stop talking— my breath hitch. My heart beats so fast. _Ken is back hugging me._ His right hand stays on my chest while the other remains on my stomach. _He is so warm._ I miss his hug. _Nakakapanghina._

"You still have our pictures. Your unit is still the same. Kaamoy ko pa rin siya."

I gulp as I feel his hug tightens. I slowly peel off his hands on my body and pull away from him before I melt into his hug. Without looking back, I said, "Aalisin ko na rin 'yan paggising ko at papalitan ko na yung ginagamit kong scent," then I start to walk away from him.

My eyes went wide as he pulls me again, turning me around, facing him and kissing my lips. _It is a pure, sweet kiss._ It's like I am kissing him for the first time. I push him away, but he cups my face and kisses me passionately. I respond to his kiss. His kiss demands me to kiss him back, so I did it. _A passionate kiss turns into a heated kiss._ His right hand travels at the back of my head, pulling it closer while his left hand wanders down until it touches my left butt cheek, slightly squeezing it. I moan through our kiss. He grabs that chance to push his tongue inside. My knees suddenly weaken, so he lowers his body and lifts me. I wrap my legs around his hips, and my hands are gripping the back of his hair lightly. He walks to my bed. He sits on it then I straddle on his lap. We continue our kissing. _We kiss like hungry people._ He's so desperate for my kiss— grabbing me closer like he doesn't want to let me go, his hands are tangled in my hair, his tongue tickling the inside of my mouth, then his hands roam inside my shirt. He abruptly pulls away, both of us heaving breathily from that intense, steamy kiss. 

I look into his eyes and see a fire in them. I got nervous, which soon after turn into a shiver as he hurriedly pulls my shirt and throws it somewhere, then he kisses me again. I pull away for a bit to lift his shirt and throw it away. I arch my chest when his left hand accidentally brushes my nipple.

He lowers his head and kisses my neck, "Your body is still responding to me."

"Ah—"

"And this is still your favourite spot." I shiver hard when he nibbles my outer ear gently and bites my earlobe very gently.

"Ken," I can't say anything aside from moaning his name.

He went kissing my lips again as he holds my hand and places it on his hard-on. I palm him through his pants while he pinches my nipples, twisting them until they are erected. He's back at kissing my neck again. He opens his mouth and sucks my sensitive part gently. "Oh, God." I tilt my head on my right so he can access it easily. He sucks it hard this time, then kisses it, lick it— he is planting a hickey. _He's really good at this._

He kisses my right cheek then he whispers sensually in my ear. "Suck me off, Stell."

My pupils dilate. I slid down until my knees touch the floor. He unbuckles his belt then removes his pants and orange boxers in one— springing his proud, hard erection on my face. I touch it, and it's so hard. _It's been a year since I hold a dick._

I use my hand to stroke his dick up and down, letting my thumb graze his head. I lower my head to lick his tip while looking at him. I suck him slowly, head first, then slowly going down until his tip touches the back of my throat. I bob up and down, my lips creating wet noises that even me get aroused. I twirl my tongue on his tip and sip off his precum.

"You're so good at this talaga, Stell."

I stroke his length up and down while I hollow my cheeks, sucking his head. He moans my name and grips my hair. I'm pretty startled when he pushes me down, his tip touching the back of my throat again. _He wants me to deepthroat him._ I relax my tenses body and breath through my nose. I look up to him, seeing him tilting his head up, mouth open, _mukha siyang sarap na sarap sa ginagawa ko_. Being proud of myself, I suck the air out of my mouth while he is inside of me. He abruptly pulls my hair up, hard. He slowly stands up and places his hand on the back of my head. His hips start to move as he fuck my mouth. He fucks my mouth slow then fast. My throat meets his tip and creates a savoury sound. _Fuck, I am drooling so much._

"Tangina, Stell," he suddenly slower his thrust. I look up to him, innocently, "Fuck, look at yourself in the mirror." I look on my right, "Look how my dick is going in and out of your warm mouth," I tremble, "Look how I fuck your mouth fast," I fix my stare on my mouth, then he changes his pace from slow to fast and fuck we look so hot. "You're so fucking arousing." He thrusts deeper, and I instantly pull away. I cough. _Gago talaga 'to minsan, sinasagad talaga eh._

He didn't let me think as he pulls me up, and he places his lips over mine, planting a soft, sweet, lingering kiss. We look at each other's eyes. His eyes are hinting of something, and I am sure ako rin. But I suddenly remember that he is going to propose to someone. So I take one step backwards and look straight into his eyes. "Ken, we should stop. You're going to propose to someone diba?" I look down on his still erected dick, "I'll take care of that then," I look to him again, "we'll sleep ha?"

Disappointment is visible in his eyes now, "You're really stupid."

I frown and about to say something when my back touches my soft bed. He crawls on top of me. "Forget that proposal," then he kisses me again. His kisses slide from my neck to my collarbone then to my right nipple. He nibbles it while pinching the other one.

"Ken, please," I clasp my fingers against the sheet.

"I love your reaction. Ako lang ba may kaya ng ganito? Did Josh—"

"No one can make my brain fucks out other than you," I said in a stern voice. "Don't say other names and focus on me."

He smirks, "Are you jealous, love?" He closes his mouth on my other nipple and tugs it.

"Just fuck me, Ken. Please."

"I don't do fuck. I make love, Stell."

"Then make love to me," I said it like we are still together. I smile bitterly and repeat my words, "Ken, make love to me again."

He kisses my forehead before he sits up and tugs my remaining clothes, throwing them on the floor. He went out of bed, and he flips me. He pulls me closer to him and moves between my legs, spreading them further. He spreads my buttcheeks too. He groans. I look behind then I see he ducks his head and licks my butthole.

I moan loudly. "Ken, don't eat me. Damn it."

He didn't listen to me as he continues to lick me. He flattens his tongue, and he does the long slow licks— licking both of my balls up to my butthole then sucking it. I tremble with that. I tremble more when he shoves his tongue, fucking my hole.

"Putangina! Ahhh!"

I heard a tiny chuckle from him. _He didn't care about my dilemma here, grabe._

I moan loud and tremble again when he repeats on giving me a long wet lick. I shiver when another wet and cold touches my hole. I assume it was his saliva. My hunch is correct when he pushes his two fingers, fucking me slowly.

I stick my butt out only to receive a slap on my left butt cheeks from him. "Huwag kang magmadali."

"It's been a while na kasi."

"Nobody touches you?"

"Of course!"

"You haven't touch yourself?"

I shake my head as an answer.

He slaps my butt, "Use your mouth to answer me, love."

"No, I haven't touch myself."

"Since when?"

"You left."

We are exchanging normal conversation like he doesn't fucking me with his fingers. _Like, how can he act so chill about this?_ Suddenly, I feel like I am about to come. So, I hold my dick and pump it, tugging it opposite to his thrusting. Ken seems to notices it when he pushes his long fingers further. _I am so close._

"Don't touch yourself. I want you to cum by my fingers and by my dick. So," He leans down and whispers in my left ear, "come now, love."

And in an instant, I cum hard on my sheet. I forgot what was happening as I slump on my bed, slowing my breathing. _Slap._ I suddenly went back from reality when he is slowly lifting me again. He is holding me in place, all fours position. I look at him, and he is pumping his dick. I close my eyes as he rubs his tip on my puckered hole, teasing it.

"I am going in na, love. Sabihin mo if I'll stop ha."

"Yes, yes."

I bite my lips. It's been a year, so I am sure masakit 'to. Like my first time. _Did he put enough spit?_ Siguro naman, no? Kasi he is big and long, and I don't—

"Arghhh!" I cry as I feel my inner walls are tearing into pieces.

"It's only the head, Stell. Should I stop?" He massages my butt cheeks.

"No! I mean, just push it slowly."

Then he did. He achingly pushes it slowly until his dick is buried deep inside of me.

"You're so tight, love," he calls me love again. _Pang-ilan na ba?_ I lost the count.

I wince at the unfamiliarity, but I lift my body and arch my back, "Move love." _Oh, I said our endearment._

His thrust starts from slow, testing if he can moves smoothly, then he slowly changes his tempo into a fast one. I grip my pillow as he hit my spot. I am getting erected again. My body becomes sensitive again. I am starting to feel again my cum on my stomach. I am writhing intensely below him, so he holds my hips so he can maintain the same rhythm and intensity of thrusting. I am in the midst of cumming when he suddenly wraps his arms around my chest and lifts me on the bed. _I am amazed by Ken's strength. _He does most of the work of pleasuring me, but he still has the power and stamina. He sits on the bed, and I sit on his dick, facing away.__

__I roll my eyes as he pushes me down, "F-fuck!" His dick is deeply buried inside of me, _mas deep pa kaysa kanina_. He holds my chin and faces it to the mirror. He whispers naughtily on me, "Look at the mirror. Don't look away."_ _

__I do what he was told. I focus my gaze on the mirror. My arousal went up instantly. I look at how he lifts my butt and slams hard on his dick. I scream his name loud, _buti na lang soundproof 'tong unit ko_._ _

__"Scream my name again. Bounce yourself on my dick."_ _

__I lean forward and hold his knees for support, then I bounce up and down on top of him, occassionaly rubbing my inside. He hugs me and pinches my nipple. My insides quiver when he kisses my nape, nipping it lightly. I tilt my head and lay my head on his shoulder, giving him access to kiss my neck. He suddenly slower his pace._ _

__"Stell... love," he said breathily, then he wraps his left arm around my waist. He does the job for me._ _

__"What is it?"_ _

__"Give me your left hand."_ _

__I look at him while I am still lying on his left shoulder. "Why?"_ _

__"Just give it to me."_ _

__I lift my hand then he holds it._ _

__"Love," he thrusts up, I moan, "I know I left you so suddenly. Cancelling our wedding, all plans. Leaving you behind."_ _

_What the hell is this guy saying?_

__"For the second time," his left hand pinches my nipple, I unconsciously clench my hole, "I- fuck, am asking you."_ _

__"Asking what?" I moan again, "Oh! Ken, there!"_ _

__"Will you marry me?"_ _

__He thrusts hard, so I yell, "Fuck! Yes!"_ _

__"Yes? Papakasalan mo ako?"_ _

_Huh?_ I told him to stop. _Ano bang nangyayari?_

__He slowly put me in bed. He pulls out and let me sit on it, but I feel entirely uncomfortable, my hole feels empty. I got shocked when he kneeled on the floor._ _

__"Ginagawa mo?"_ _

__"I asked you a while ago," he pulls out a shiny gold ring, "Will you marry me?"_ _

I am awestruck. I am just staring at him. I can't explain- fuck! _Hindi ko alam kung ano dapat kong sabihin o maramdaman._

__"I promise I will never leave you again," he reaches for my left hand, "I will make you happy. I will not make you cry. I will protect you. I will love you every day, love. So please," he holds it tighter, "will you marry me?"_ _

__I am still shocked. I shake my head._ _

__He frowns, "No?"_ _

__"Yes." I said._ _

__"Huh? Ano ba talaga, Stell?"_ _

__"Tangina naman kasi Ken nagpo-propose ka in the middle of our love making? Anong klaseng proposal 'yan?"_ _

__He chuckles, "Baka kasi kapag mamaya pa mag-no... ka?"_ _

__"Grabe," I throw him a pillow, "Look at our dicks! It's so erected tapos— God! This is so embarrassing," I hide my face in my hands._ _

__He peels off my hand from my face, and he kisses my lips, "Ang dami na nating napagdaanan. Ilang positions na nagawa natin ngayon ka pa mahihiya?"_ _

_The nerve of this guy!_

__"Fuck you!"_ _

__He laughs and pulls me into a hug. "I love you, love. Huwag ka na mahiya, ako lang 'to."_ _

__I lightly punch his chest and answer his question a while ago. "Buang ka man pero, I love you too. And," I pull away from the hug and kiss his lips, "yes, I will marry you, Ken."_ _

__He smiles then he reaches for my left hand. He slowly puts the new gold ring on my ring finger. I smile. _I feel complete._ I look at him._ _

__"I love you, Ken."  
"I love you, Stell."_ _

__Then he lays me in bed. He puts a pillow on my lower back so that I will be more comfortable._ _

__"I'll continue, ha?"_ _

__I nod and ask him to make it fast. He slams back his dick and hammers the inside of me quickly. I moan and mumble gibberish words. _Ken is the only person who can make me feel the best pleasure._ He hits my spot with the exact pressure. I grip my sheets. He sees it, and he puts my hand around his nape, then he wraps my legs around his waist. He lowers down and kisses me. We share open-mouthed kisses while he is thrusting in and out deliciously. I already feel the pleasure in my stomach. I hug him tight. I close my eyes as I explode my cum on our chest. My body goes limp and I let my legs fall on the bed._ _

__He pulls away from the kiss, and he grips my hips tight, "Fuck, you're clenching so tight. A-aahh— Stell!"_ _

__His hot cum bursts inside of me. It keeps on coming and coming. I moan as I am being tickled when I feel his cum dripping outside my hole. He continues to thrust hard as he empties himself into me._ _

__"Ken, ang dami. I feel so full," I whisper to his right ear._ _

__He kisses my left cheek, "Sorry, love. Isang taon din eh."_ _

__I open my eyes, and he has his forehead pressed against mine, his eyes closed, his breathing is uneven. His eyes open, then he kisses my lips, ghosting, 'I love you' against it. He gently presses a kiss on my forehead then slowly pulls out of me._ _

__"Ahh..." I wince._ _

__"Are you okay? Do you want water?"_ _

__I pull him beside me and hug him. "I want to sleep muna. Can you hug me while I am sleeping, love?"_ _

"Ay naglalambing," I playfully slap him, "Eto na. Yayakapin ka na ni Daddy," I laugh at that, _pero true naman_. He then hugs me, and I slowly fall into sleep. 

💍

__"What are you doing," I asked Ken when I saw him sitting at the end of the bed. I hug him from the back, "Love?"_ _

__He caresses my arms, "Pinost ko lang yung nangyari kagabi."_ _

__"Hmmm?"_ _

__He faced me and said, "My wild proposal, love," then he playfully smiles._ _

__"Hoy!"_ _

__He gives me a quick kiss, "Read it later. For now, let's sleep ule." He wipes off my bangs, "Mamamanhikan ako ule sa inyo mamaya eh."_ _

__I chuckle, "Ayan kasi. Alis-ali—"_ _

__He silences me with me kiss. I respond to it. I moan as he starts to roam around my chest. He lifts my butt, and he places me on his lap without breaking from the kiss. My dick starts to get up when I feel his dick twitching on my behind._ _

__"Ken, hmmm..."_ _

__His lips move down to my neck, then to my earlobe, "Are you ready for another round?" then he squeezes my butt cheeks._ _

_Akala ko ba matutulog?_

__"Wait, are you sore?" he added._ _

__"Kinda?"_ _

__"That's great. So you will remember that I was here," he pushes his two fingers in my still wet hole, "You are mine, love."_ _

__"Yours only."_ _

__And soon my room was filled again with our mixed moans, promises of forever and I love you's._ _

💍 Ken's Tweet  
https://twitter.com/softfornasejun/status/1371119643994189829?s=19

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to share that this is my fave KenTell one shot that I've written. Super uwu lang ako when it comes to wedding proposal thingy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've felt what I've felt while writing this. And thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Belated Happy 15th KENSTELLATION PH 🖤💛.
> 
> P.S. Thanks, Kate, always.


End file.
